Cat Sitting
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Cat's mom is out and doesn't want her daughter alone, so Jade and Tori offer to Cat sit. Rated K


"Cat!" Jade bellowed. She was tearing apart every room in the house trying to find the ditzy red head we were currently 'Cat-sitting' at her mothers request, "Caterina Valentine!" Jade screeched.

I, unlike Jade, knew exactly where our friend was. I could hear her giggling in the closet to my left, and I was fighting giggles of my own as my angry girlfriend stormed her way downstairs, face red with anger, "ya know, I can almost see the smoke pouring out of your ears."

"Bite me Vega." She spat.

"Don't tempt me." I teased, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively. Cat gasped in the closet. Jade made a face at me, like she was about to come pin me to the couch, and then she suddenly turned angry again, spinning and marching to the closet. She tore the door open and dragged Cat out of it.

Cat was laughing like crazy as she came to my side, breaking out of Jade's grasp and collapsing beside me. I smiled at Cat and turned my eyes to Jade, she was really pissed, "Cat, why don't you go take that medicine your mom wanted you to take for your ears."

"Kay, kay!" she chirped, hopping off of the couch and going upstairs. I stood up and walked over to Jade, putting my arm across her shoulders, smiling at her. She glared at me while I pressed myself tight against her.

"You're really hot when you're angry." I murmur, kissing her slowly, she put her hands on my hips and pushed me back toward Cat's couch, knocking me down and falling on top of me, her knees on either sides of my hips and her hands pressed against my stomach, her finger tracing right over my jeans teasingly.

"And you're really hot when you're turned on and frustrated." She kisses me quick before standing up, "I'm going to check on Cat."

I huff and drop my head against the couch, my stomach tingles where Jade had touched me. I don't know what it was about her, but just the simplest touch made my whole body tingle. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath listening to my best friends move around upstairs.

About three minutes later they came downstairs, Cat jumping onto the couch beside me, "can we go eat ice cream?" she asks, batting her lashes at me.

"Sure." I smile at her, looking toward Jade as I stand up. She looks agitated and doesn't want to get up. Cat bounces up and heads upstairs to get her wallet while I wander over in front of Jade, leaning down to grab her hand and pull her up, "come on Jade."

"I told you I never wanted to see ice cream again after that Kesha incident." She grumbled.

"You don't have to look; you just have to come with me." I bat my lashes at her and bite my lip slightly. She scowls at me and closes her eyes. I grin and kiss her cheek lacing my fingers through hers and dragging her toward the door as Cat skips down the stairs. We get into Jade's car and she takes us down to the Freezy Queen.

We sit in the back and listen to Cat tell us some story about her brother's crazy antics. Jade doesn't buy her own ice cream but she keeps stealing mine, I don't really mind though. I'm leaning against her with my head on her shoulder and trying to eat my ice cream when she's not forcing my hand toward her mouth and taking licks of her own.

"You two are the cutest couple, you know that?" Cat laughs, licking her own cone, "I'm really happy you two are together."

"Thanks, Kitty Cat." Jade says, I can't see her face but whatever she does it makes Cat grin like a fool giggle. I sigh and cross my legs, finally managing to get a mouthful of ice cream between my lips before Jade takes the cone once again, "so where to next?"

"I dunno, could we go to the mall or something?" Cat questions. Jade shrugs her shoulder and rests her cheek on my head in silent question. I shrug as well, and bite into my ice cream cone, stealing what I can before surrendering it to Jade who makes a happy sound as she crunches the cone.

15 minutes later we're walking through the doors of the mall. Jade's got her arm around my back and her hand in my pocket and Cat's telling me about this pair of shoes she's wanted for three weeks as she drags us toward Rack Room Shoes. Inside the store Cat races to the back where the heels are and drags down a box, kicking off her shoes and putting them on.

"Look at them they're so cute!" she squeals. They're purple ankle boots similar to Trina's that zip up at the heel, Cat walks around in them for a bit before packing up the box and starts inspecting other shelves. Jade wandered around and looked at different shoes; I trailed behind her, not as interested in new shoes as they were.

Once they finished shopping we left, Cat with two new pairs of shoes and Jade with three, we walked down to Macy's and followed Cat through the store, she didn't find anything interesting so we ended up leaving and followed her into the fabric store. I held her bag while she looked around and talked with the girl working behind the counter.

Once she had some new fabrics we went back to Cat's house where we sat in her room while she worked on whatever it was she wanted to make. I lay on my stomach on her bed, checking out the slap on my phone while Cat sang along to the radio and Jade snooped through her stuff.

"You know you guys don't have to stay here, right?" Cat questioned an hour later when Jade and I were lying on her bed flipping through magazines.

"We don't mind hanging out with you Cat." I answered quickly, fearing Jade might tell her why we're really here-because Cat's mother doesn't trust her alone, "I thought you liked having us here."

"I do! Jade, I need you to be my mannequin!" Cat demanded, standing with whatever it was she'd been making. Jade rolled off the bed with a groan and did as Cat ordered-took off her shirt and jeans to try on the dress Cat had been working on. I kept my eyes trained on the magazine in front of me until Cat snapped her fingers in my face, "well how does it look?"

I turned my eyes to Jade who was standing with her hand on her hip and an angry glint in her eyes in a flowy white halter top dress that fell about mid length. She silently dared me to say the words on the tip of my tongue and I grinned at her, "the dress is really great, Cat. It makes Jade look pretty."

The look she gave me was usually followed by her throwing scissors at someone but they were currently laying with her jeans discarded on the floor, "that's what I told her!" Cat laughed.

"I will kill you both."

"Not in my pretty dress you won't!" Cat snaps, turning and fixing a very unintimidating glare on Jade. Jade lifted her pierced brow and stepped up to Cat, Cat lifted her chin at Jade.

"You two are such children." I muttered, flipping the page in my magazine over.

"Take that back!" Cat and Jade both yelled, they hit the bed and their fingers attacked my sides viciously. I screamed, unable to roll to either side to dodge them, "Take it back!" they said again.

"Uncle! Uncle! I give up! I'm sorry-guys I'm going to pee! Stop!" I yelled, tears building in my eyes as I crossed my legs and rolled onto my back so I could smack at their hands, "you're not kids! Stop!"

They high fived victoriously and let me roll off the bed and head into the bathroom, because I really did have to pee after that, and when I came back Jade was sitting in her bra on Cat's bed while Cat dug around for something in her closet.

"Hey sexy." I greeted, dropping onto the bed, "Cat why is my girlfriend half naked in your bed?"

"I want her to try on this other dress I made but I can't find it!" Cat yells back at me from the depths of her closet. Jade and I exchange a look before I pick up my now wrinkled magazine and lounge against Cat's pillows, "I found it!" she announced, holding up a black and purple dress on a hanger.

Jade put it on and spun in front of Cat's mirror, smoothing the skirt as she did. It was a purple dress covered in lace with the same halter style, it was roughly the same length and Jade seemed to love it. She couldn't stop looking at herself.

"You like it?" Cat asks, she's staring at the dress with keen eyes, and suddenly she's on her knees beside Jade with scissors and a needle and thread. Jade visibly jumps and stares at me with wide horrified eyes as Cat works her magic on the dress. Once she's satisfied she stands up with a small handful of purple and black material.

"I really love it, Cat. It's one of the best." Jade tells her, spinning to look at the back of the dress in the mirror.

"Good, it's for you." Cat says, "kinda a happy late birthday present, since I know you hate your birthday, I figured I could wait and give it to you when it wasn't your birthday." She beams, Jade's birthday had passed a couple of days ago, and we spent most of it in her bed, among other places. I smirk at the memory and she smiles at me.

"Thanks, kitty Cat." Jade says, walking over and hugging Cat who hugs her back enthusiastically, giggling like crazy. Jade pulls away and Cat goes back to her bench and her sowing machine, Jade changes back and hangs up her dress on the door so she can grab it when we leave.

Twenty minutes later her mom comes back, her brother sticks his head in to say hi and ask for candy that Cat claims she doesn't have and he goes on his way, and her mother comes upstairs, "Cat we're about to leave for dinner with your aunt, your friends need to go home."

Cat frowns and we get up to start packing up, Jade grabbing her dress before we hug Cat goodbye and leave her on her own. Her mother follows us downstairs, stopping us at the door to thank us for hanging out with Cat, she looks slightly embarrassed about having to have her 17 year old daughter watched while she was out.

"Not a problem." I assure her with a smile, "we love hanging out with Cat." I pushed Jade out the door and gave her another smile before following Jade out to her car.


End file.
